Años
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: Los sacrificios más grandes llevan a la felicidad más duradera


Hola a todos. Después de mucho pensarlo, creo que era justo sacar de mi cabeza esta idea que para variar salió de una canción de LOVG, ahora será un Luna-Blaise, no se ustedes pero siempre he amado esta pareja, ojalá les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a JKR y la Warner, yo solo me divierto utilizándolos.

Que mierda de día había sido. El maldito estigma con el que vivían los hijos de mortífagos estaba comenzando a cansarlo. Parecía como si todo el esfuerzo que tanto empeño había puesto en su carrera y desarrollo profesional no significara nada para los altos mandos del Ministerio. Era la cuarta vez que buscaba una promoción en su trabajo y era la cuarta vez que alguien con menos experiencia le quitaba el puesto. No hacia falta preguntar porque, Stateham, el jefe del área de Cooperación Mágica Internacional había perdido a dos de sus hermanos durante la batalla final, su odio hacia el era casi palpable.

Camino por la orilla del Támesis, necesitaba despejar su mente antes de llegar a casa. Ella no tenía porque cargar con sus demonios, ella que había decidido olvidar el dolor ocasionado por aquellos a los que alguna vez, tanto él como su padre, habían considerado casi como su familia.

Sonrío casi de forma imperceptible, lo único bueno que le había dejado la guerra era ella. Ella y toda esa calidez, paz, serenidad y amor que le profesaba a el, solamente a el. Era consiente de que no se merecía tenerla a su lado, incluso ahora que despertaba todos los días entre sus brazos, sabía que estar juntos era algo que la sociedad, su familia y la de ella, jamás aceptarían.

Los estigmas que la guerra dejó no eran fáciles de olvidar, el lo sabia mejor que nadie. Veía a Draco sufrir en silencio por Ginny, veía a Pansy tratando de olvidar a Ron y a los Weasley los veía felices, la primera casándose con Potter, el segundo casándose con la sabelotodo. Los stlytherin, que en su momento habían tratado de cambiar para bien por ambos Weasley, habían terminado solos al final del camino. Tarde o temprano el también estaría en ese lugar, lo merecía.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta de su pequeño departamento, era más de media noche y no quería despertarla. Sintió como su corazón se encogió un poco al encontrar la cena lista para calentar en la cocina y una nota de ella que simple y llanamente decía "Te Amo".

Retuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y se dispuso a calentar el plato de estofado, era un desperdicio no cenar las delicias que la rubia cocinaba. No noto su presencia hasta que la luz del pasillo cercano se encendió y una adormilada Luna hizo presencia.

Si éramos honestos, se veía preciosa. Estaba soñolienta, despeinada y el camisón dejaba entrever la lechosa piel de su hombro izquierdo. La chica no espero dos segundo y corrió hasta abrazarle como si temiera perderlo.

Cada que lo abrazaba, lo tocaba, hacían el amor, el mundo parecía un lugar mejor. Era como si al final, después de todo el sufrimiento que estaban pasando, las cosas pudieran estar bien.

-Todo ira bien-

El mismo se repetía esas palabras cada mañana. Todo iría bien, por el, por ella, por ellos.

Mientras el cenaba ella lo observaba, desde siempre ese había sido uno de sus locos hábitos. Ya hasta se le había olvidado en que momento había dejado de ser incomodo. Las trivialidades se hicieron presentes y no pararon de hablar hasta que el sol empezó a despuntar en el horizonte. Que Luna se quedara dormida en sus brazos era una de esas pequeñas cosas que le recordaban que la vida podía ser buena con el.

Dejarla sola cada mañana era un suplicio, odiaba que tuviera que pasar todos los días ahí, esperando por el. Sabia que sus amigos no aceptaban su relación y que más de uno la había llamado traidora por ello. Era una verdadera bendición que para ella las palabras no fueran más que eso.

No supo en que momento llego al Ministerio, pero por el ajetreo que había en su piso sabia que el día iba a ser largo y complicado.

Terror. Esa era la única sensación que estaba experimentando. No podía creer nada de los acontecimientos de las últimas horas. Su departamento estaba tratando de extraditar a un grupo de mortífagos, entre los cuales se encontraban su padre y su hermano menor, después de haber realizado un ataque contra muggles en un bosque cercano a Albania.

La versión oficial aseguraba que el grupo, de no más de 25 personas, alegaba estar en camino al reencuentro con el señor Oscuro en dicho bosque. Era una completa estupidez, hacía años que no había un solo indicio de magia obscura en Europa y gran parte de Asia, pero el simple hecho de que un rumor hubiera guiado a toda esa gente a ese sitio y realizar esa serie de actos atroces le helaba la sangre.

Pero nada se comparaba con la vergüenza que sentía al saber que su familia, su propia sangre, fuera capaz de hacer eso, que no tuvieran siquiera la conciencia para diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, eso, eso lo tenía en el peor de los estados.

No hizo falta nada. Ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que estando ahí no iba a poder encontrar la aceptación y valoración que tanto soñaba. La felicidad para el en ese lugar no existía.

Pidió disculpas por los actos atroces que su familia había cometido contra aquellos muggles indefensos y presentó su renuncia al término de la jornada laboral, sobraba decir que nadie le suplico que se quedara o que lo pensara dos veces, era como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento desde el primer día.

La siguiente decisión también estaba tomada. No sería fácil, pero era lo mejor. Para el y para ella, si querían ser felices, las cosas debían ser así.

Se encontraba vaciando su oficina cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana. Era fácil saber quien le escribía, era la única persona que lo hacia.

"Estaré con Ginny, el nuevo bebé está casi por llegar. Te amo."

Genial. Era como si el destino lo tuviera planeado.

La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura, ella no llegaría hasta bien entrada la noche, así había sido con el primer hijo de la pelirroja y Potter. Entró con pesadumbre en la habitación que compartían, esa en la que muchas veces se sintió a salvo y amado. No iba a llorar, por mucho que las lágrimas estuvieran rogando por salir, no iba a llorar, esto era lo mejor para todos. Para ella.

Los cajones se vaciaron pronto, una pequeña maleta contenía todo lo que era suyo, pasó por la estancia y vio una foto mágica sobre la pequeña cómoda de la sala, Luna lo abrazaba y besaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para luego mostrar ese anillo de compromiso que hacía ya unos años le había dado.

Tomó la foto y la guardo. Otra promesa sin cumplir. Fue quizá en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de todo el daño que le causaría dejándola así, pero también pudo vislumbrar un futuro mejor para ella, uno en el que no estuviera el.

Cerró la puerta de su casa con la firme idea de que ese dolor en su pecho pasaría, que en el momento en que ella fuera feliz, todo habría valido la pena.

El nuevo bebé Potter era hermoso, Albus Severus había dicho Harry que se llamaría. Sonrío tontamente pensando cómo se llamarían sus hijos con Blaise, nunca habían hablado abiertamente de eso, pero estaba segura de que el también quería ver correr por la sala a un pequeño clon suyo.

Entró en casa y miro el reloj de la estancia, las doce menos cuarto. Quizá Blaise ya estaba en casa. Camino silenciosamente hasta la habitación y en dos segundos todo cambio.

Los cajones estaban abiertos y vacíos, la mitad del armario, esa que pertenecía a Blaise, estaba limpia y sin rastro de su ropa. Esto era sin duda una muy mala broma. Entró en el pequeño baño de la habitación, incluso el cepillo de dientes había desaparecido de su lugar habitual.

Trató de respirar y calmarse, Blaise no era esta clase de hombre, habían estado juntos tantos años, lo conocía casi tanto como se conocía a ella misma.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la estancia y encendió las luces. Todo parecía estar en su lugar, hasta que sus ojos buscaron la foto. No tenían muchas, pero aquella que habían tomado la vez que él le propuso matrimonio era la única que tenía un lugar especial en la casa.

En su lugar solo había una nota, una que ella misma había dejado la noche anterior.

"Te Amo" era lo único que decía, la tomo y leyó sus propias palabras y algo más...

"Siempre lo haré".

Ya no tenía lágrimas, hacía mucho que estas se habían acabado. Aún no podía creer que esto le estaba pasando a ella. El primer par de días pensó que era una tonta pesadilla, hasta que Harry visitó la casa y pregunto cómo estaba Blaise.

-¿Blaise?-la rubia le miro desconcertada y con los ojos hinchados.

El moreno le contó lo sucedido con su padre y su hermano en Albania, la renuncia de Blaise al departamento y los próximos juicios que enviarían a todos los detenidos el resto de su vida a Azkaban.

Fue en ese momento en el que lo entendió todo. Y las lágrimas que pensó se habían acabado, aparecieron de nuevo.

Habían pasado casi 3 años desde que él se fuera, pero se negaba a creer que lo había perdido. No se había quitado nunca su anillo de compromiso y se había negado a cambiarse de casa, creía que si el volvía le gustaría encontrarla ahí.

Volvió a hacerse cargo de "El Quisquilloso", necesitaba una distracción y su padre un poco de mucha ayuda, esos amigos que le dieron la espalda cuando estaba con Blaise trataron de buscarla, pero ella se negó categóricamente y jamás contesto sus lechuzas ni sus invitaciones a cenar.

Poco tiempo después Ginny volvió a tener un bebé, la pequeña Lily. Era hermosa, sin duda se había convertido en la preferida de papá Potter. Ellos eran los únicos que sabían lo sucedido con Blaise, aceptaban y apoyaban la decisión de esperar de la rubia, pero sobre todo, no hacían preguntas.

Cada año esperaba esa fecha. Su aniversario. ¿Estaba bien seguir diciéndole así? Eran ya más de 8 años separados, pero el seguí aferrado a esa idea como si fuera lo único cierto en su vida.

Espero verla salir como siempre lo hacía cada año, amaba ver su cabello largo y rizado caer sobre su espalda, sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas por el frío aire de Londres, su inseparable termo de té blanco en la mano y el libro en turno bajo su brazo.

Pero algo diferente paso. Una niña y una mujer que nunca había visto salieron de la casa. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía se acercó hasta ella y le bloqueo el paso.

-Buenos días, perdone mi intromisión, ¿vive usted en esa casa?-La señora lo miro con suspicacia y asintió brevemente, mientras apretó más la mano de la pequeña niña.

-¿Hace cuánto se mudó? ¿sabe dónde está la antigua dueña?-los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos, con la barba y esas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos no lo había reconocido.

-¿Luna?-el hombre asintió una vez con la cabeza y la miro con suplica en los ojos.

Se desplomó en el asiento del auto. Se había ido. Ella se había ido. "Espero muchos años que regresaras, no perdió la esperanza ni un segundo... Pero un día dijo que no podía seguir así. Tomó sus cosas, vacío la casa y se fue. Solo los Potter saben a dónde, pero sí de verdad la amas como dices, lo mejor sería que la dejases. Ya ha sufrido demasiado por tu ausencia."

La mujer era Susan Longbottom, ella y Neville habían comprado la casa que compartió con Luna esos años que habían sido los más felices de su vida. Sus palabras seguían martilleando en su cabeza, tenía que dejarla ir.

Miro por la ventana del jardín y sonrío. Maddie jugaba con Rufo y Dean. Por esos momentos sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Su pequeña cumpliría pronto 11 años e iría a Hogwarts como sus padres. Si bien aún no se hacía a la idea de tener que regresar a Londres, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer frente a esos fantasmas del pasado.

Dean la había seguido hasta Seattle, no sabía que de verdad estuviera tan interesado en ella, pero se ganó su amor con el paso de los años. Ya no eran unos niños cuando se casaron, ella tenía 35 y el 37, Maddie llego al año siguiente y su pequeña familia estaba formada. Tenían razón cuando decían que las decisiones más difíciles son las que más alegrías traen.

Selene había sido una excelente mujer. Estaba agradecido con ella en muchas maneras, pero nunca había podido profesarle el amor que se merecía y se sentía tan culpable por eso. Quizá ahora que los gemelos entraban a Hogwarts pudiera dedicarse a profesarle su profundo agradecimiento de todas las formas posibles. Además deseaba de todo corazón que sus pequeños no fueran a sufrir por llevar el apellido Zabinni.

El andén 9 y tres cuartos estaba abarrotado. Ya había olvidado el bullicio que se armaba en esos días, sonrío rememorando épocas mejores y avanzó entre la gente con los chicos al frente de él, Leo y Liam miraban a todos lados con una mirada emocionada.

Venía concentrado en sus hijos cuando una cabellera rubia y rizada llamo su atención, era una pequeña niña, su cabello hacía contraste con sus enormes ojos azules y esa pálida piel que le recordaba a alguien que había amado intensamente en otra época.

La niña se giró y gritó –Mamá, papá, ya he visto a tío Neville-

Su mundo se detuvo por un segundo, ahí estaba. Era ella, no le cabía la menor duda, seguía con ese rubor en las mejillas, ahora llevaba el cabello recogido en un desordenado moño y unas ligeras patas de gallo le añadían un toque maternal a la mirada que le dio a la pequeña.

Se olvido de dónde estaban y de con quien estaba. Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella.

-Luna-

Un enorme escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Esa voz. Esa mirada. Era el.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Blaise-

La niña tomó su mano y sonrío abiertamente hacia el.

-Te presento a mi hija Madison Thomas, es su primer año en Hogwarts, y a mi esposo Dean, seguro lo recuerdas del colegio-

Dean y el estrecharon sus manos e intercambiaron miradas de reconocimiento. Regresó de golpe a la realidad y se giró para llamar a su familia.

-Ellos son Leo y Liam, también es su primer año en Hogwarts-los niños dijeron un silencio hola y se sonrojaron cuando la pequeña Madison les regalo una enorme sonrisa.

-Y ella es Selene, mi esposa.-la mujer saludo con una gran sonrisa a la pareja acompañada de un encantada de conocerlos.

Los niños parecían haber empezado a preguntarse cosas sobre Hogwarts y a que casa querían ir y pronto Selene inició conversación con el matrimonio Thomas , la forma en la que Luna se desenvolvía en la plática, esa sonrisa que podía acabar con la pobreza mundial y ese par de ojos que no habían perdido el toque soñador le confirmaron que el sacrificio había valido la pena.

Los niños subieron al tren. Con un solo vistazo pudo ver que tanto Leo como Liam habían quedado fascinados con la pequeña Maddie. Sonrío, sabía perfectamente lo que sentían, que lío se iba a armar. Los tres niños se asomaron por la misma ventana y despidieron a sus padres.

Luna miro a Blaise y asintió. Ese pequeño gesto bastó para el. Los fantasmas se habían ido.

Notas del autor.

Helo aquí. La musa paso de visita. Esta pareja no es muy común pero en lo personal me parece que es la que mejor representa el amor imposible. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de la historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola y recuerden, nadie te amará si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca.

Lynette P. Broderick


End file.
